Various information sharing technologies are being developed due to an increase in requirement by users, who desire to share specific information with other users anywhere at any time, and rapid development of information communication technologies.
Transmission and reception of files between terminals may also be a technology developed based on the above-described requirement. For example, when information is intended to be shared through mobile communication terminals, a user of a first terminal enters a number of a second terminal and attaches and then transmits a file, and a user of the second terminal may easily check the file transmitted by the user of the first terminal by using the second terminal.
Furthermore, technologies for sharing information such as sharing a screen between a plurality of terminals are recently attracting much attention.
A technology for sharing a screen is a technology capable of sharing a variety of information that is included in the screen by capturing in real time a screen that is currently displayed on a specific terminal and transmitting the captured screen to another device that is connected to the terminal, which is mainly used in electronic conferencing, computer remote control, and the like and recently widely used due to advantages in that information can be checked in real time and shared easily.
However, in order to use such various information sharing technologies, a user should directly generate information that is intended to be shared, transmit the generated information to a terminal of another user, and previously store the information in a terminal of the user though the information is shared through a screen sharing technology.
In addition, in the information sharing technologies, any one controlling terminal controls other terminals, and thus the controlled terminals can just check only information that is provided, but cannot enter or transmit any other control command.